Tracked vehicle technology has been used for more than two hundred years to provide increased weight distribution for a heavy vehicle for use on a soft surface, where a vehicle could become stuck due to sinking. Vehicles equipped with continuous, or endless, tracks are often used on construction sites or in areas where loose surface materials can be picked up by the track shoes and introduced into and onto the mechanical drive components of the endless track system. The present invention addresses the need to remove any collected loose debris, thereby prolonging the life of the mechanical drive components of the endless track system.